Prevention Connections (PC) proposes to coordinate the 2007 YTS surveys in Virginia in collaboration with Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU), its named subcontractor. Using a split-ballot design, approximately 5,000 middle and high school students will be surveyed using the 2006 standard YTS and the proposed revised YTS for states. PC, in conjunction with VCU, will provide a summary report to determine if there are differences in responses that correlate to the wording changes between the two surveys. This comprehensive report will also describe methodology and include data tables. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]